Question & Answer!
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: ¿Qué estás esperando para preguntar las cosas que quieras a tus personajes favoritos? ¡Deja tu pregunta en un Review! (Primer Q&A, Blossom).
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

El aburrimiento de una persona a veces puede ser muy fuerte y el mío, por supuesto, era invencible. Es por esto que dije: "Bueno, ¿qué mal puede salir una historia de Preguntas y Respuestas a lo vieja escuela?".

Normalmente esto no es lo que escribo, al principio si solía hacer algo así (como WhatsApp Superpoderoso, que la fuerza te acompañe ;c) pero luego me apegué más a hacer o fics muy espontáneos o MUY depresivos. Así que para no perder la actividad, decidí hacer este.

Hice ésta pequeña introducción para que, en caso de que lo deseen, dejen en los reviews preguntas que le quieran hacer a nuestros queridos protagonistas. Igualmente, dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo con preguntas tanto mías como de ustedes.

Todavía no lo decidí, pero creo que la dinámica va a ser completamente de diálogos, algo así como el 73 Preguntas Con Tal, no sé si me entiende.

Los Rowdys tienen veinte años y las PowerPuff Girls, veintiuno (son las edades reales lol). Blossom va a ser la que tenga el primer capítulo ;)

¡Espero que les guste!


	2. Q&A with Blossom!

— ¡Hola!

— Hola, Blossom, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien ¿y vosotros?

— Muy bien ahora que estamos contigo, ¿estás lista para responder unas preguntas?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Perfecto, entonces, ¿podemos pasar?

— Cómo no.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué bonita casa!

— ¡Gracias!

— ¿Estás viviendo sola?

— Nope, vivo con mi novio.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

— Brick Him.

— ¿el Rowdy?

— El mismo.

— Genial, ¿y cómo fue que se volvieron novios?

— Buttercup y Butch empezaron a salir así que todas las fiestas nos veíamos. Comenzamos a charlar y, después de varias idas y venidas mías, nos volvimos novios.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso con él?

— En 1999, lo maté con ese beso, ¡literalmente! *risas*. Pero nuestro primer beso real fue hace algunos años, cuando yo tenía diecinueve y el dieciocho, muy bonito en verdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Brick?

— Mmm, me gusta todo de él. Me gusta que escuche tanto y sea tan paciente, me gusta su cabello... oh por dios, me encanta que sea tan prolijo y elegante. Tiene un porte muy bueno.

— ¿tus hermanas se llevan bien con él?

— ¡Mejor que conmigo!

— ¿cómo se llevan contigo?

— Súper bien, en la adolescencia nos solíamos pelear bastante, con Buttercup más que nada, pero no estábamos muy bien en ese entonces.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo malo y, cuando tus hermanas lo hicieron, las regañaste?

— Sí, por supuesto. No me arrepiento tampoco, no quiero que ellas repitan los mismos errores que yo.

— ¿Sientes que tienes que ser su ejemplo?

— Pues sí. Soy la líder y su hermana mayor.

— ¿Cómo se siente eso?

— Bastante bien, ¡amo mandar! Excepto a Brick, él no acepta muchas órdenes.

— ¿Te gusta ser llamada "La Comandante y La Líder"?

— Por supuesto, suena poderoso.

— De todos tus superpoderes, ¿cuál es tu favorito?

— Controlar el hielo, me fascina. Me he ganado varios apodos por eso. ¿Quieres jugo?

— Sí, gracias, ¿Cuáles?

— "Reina de Hielo", "Iceberg Rosa", "Perra Fría", "Elsa"... tú sabes, los típicos.

— ¿cuál es el que más te gusta de esos?

— El primero, sin duda.

— Dime, Blossom, ¿tienes alguna habilidad especial, quitando tus poderes, que nadie sabe que puedes hacer?

— Sí.

— ¿cuál es?

— Puedo rapear... muy bien. ¿Has escuchado Rap God?

— Por supuesto.

— Me sé toda la canción.

— ¿algún día te escucharemos rapearla?

— Tal vez. Cuando esté borracha probablemente... es cuando esa faceta sale a la luz.

— ¿Alguna vez hiciste una batalla de rap?

— Sí, contra Brick en una fiesta... yo gané.

— ¡Wow! ¡Te felicito!

— Muchas gracias.

— Blossom, ser una superheroína debe ser muy duro, ¿qué sueles hacer para distraerte?

— Tomar té con miel o ir a clases de baile contemporáneo, me saca mucho el estrés y me relaja. También me gusta tomar baños muy calientes... ¡no malinterpretes eso!

— Es un poco difícil, jajajajaja. Cambiando un poco de tema, has conocido mucha gente importante en este tiempo, pero si pudieras cenar con un famoso en especial, ¿cuál sería?

— ¿Puede ser alguien que esté muerto?

— Por supuesto.

— Leonardo Da Vinci, sin duda.

— ¿alguien que admires mucho?

— A mi padre.

— Bueno, Blossom, estamos llegando al final de esta entrevista, por lo que te voy a hacer varias preguntas rápidamente. ¿Estás lista?

— Por supuesto

— Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

— El lirio.

— ¿y tú postre favorito?

— Fresas con crema.

— ¿crees en alguna religión?

— No, pero si creo en las energías.

— ¿De qué signo eres?

— Escorpio.

— ¿cuál es tu artista preferido?

— Beyoncé.

— ¿la gente que deje Review puede preguntar sobre las otras historias?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Hablas otros idiomas?

— Sí.

— ¿cuáles?

— Francés. También hablo lenguaje de señas.

— ¿Tienes tatuajes?

— Sí, tres.

— ¿De cuánto es tu IQ?

— 160.

— Por último, ¿deseas decirle algo a la gente que está leyendo esto?

— No os olvidéis de dejar un Review para ver si les ha gustado el capítulo o con una pregunta para mí querido Brick que es el que viene después y vayan a ojear las otras historias ;)... Tratad a las personas con amabilidad y no se dejen pisotear por cualquiera.

— Muchas gracias por la difusión Blossom, ha sido un honor hablar contigo y me la he pasado muy bien.

— Igualmente, ¡me ha encantado hacer esta entrevista!

— ¡Adiós y que tengas un buen día!

— ¡Adiós, nos veremos luego!


	3. Q&A with Brick!

¡hola!

— ¿hola? ¿quiénes son?

Venimos de Question and Answer! Queríamos saber si podíamos realizarle algunas preguntas.

— Tsk... mierda, está bien.

Oye, si no quieres está bien.

— Déjalo, se lo prometí a Blossom. Pasen.

¿Estás listo para las preguntas?

— Por supuesto que estoy listo.

Muy bien, ¿qué es lo más conmovedor que has tenido que presenciar en tu vida?

— Emm... un día el Inframundo se levantó en una movilización pero de esas que son tan inmensas que se habla de ella por semanas. Yo fui uno de los que las encabezaba, tenía catorce años y fue una puta locura; creo que mi vida y la perspectiva que tengo de ella cambio muchísimo después de eso.

¿Hay algo que todos crean de ti sin ser cierto?

— Que soy insensible, no sé por qué todo el mundo lo piensa. Simplemente soy tranquilo, digo, te tienes que obligar a serlo cuando convives con dos hijos de puta.

¿Qué te gusta hacer en una tarde lluviosa?

— Beber chocolate caliente, leer y dormir todo el maldito día.

¿Cuáles son tus series favoritas?

— Me gustan muchísimo las series históricas, como Vikings. Aunque Game Of Thrones y Peaky Blinders me ha enganchado muchísimo.

¿Qué habilidades tienes sin contar tus poderes que te diferencien de tus 2 hermanos?

— Eh, soy muy bueno escribiendo... también cocinando, eso definitivamente es algo que ellos jamás podrán hacer. A ver... aprendo muy rápido y tengo mucha memoria, ¡oh! sé hacer malabares.

¿Podrías mostrarnos?

—Claro.

Muy bien Brick, ¿qué país te gustaría visitar?

— Irlanda, Rusia... un país frío me vendría bien.

¿Te consideras mandón o te da igual?

— Soy mandón, pero es porque si no fuera por mí, mi casa sería un caos total. No te das una idea de lo mucho que necesitan de orden esos cabrones.

¿Cuál ha sido hasta ahora el día más feliz que recuerdes?

— Tuvimos una fiesta de disfraces, era el cumpleaños de los gemelos. No sé si fue el día más feliz pero la pasamos muy bien, demasiado... no recuerdo nunca haberme emborrachado como ese día.

¿Existen cualidades que te agradan de lo demás que quisieras para ti?

— La ingenuidad, no sé si es una cualidad pero a veces me gustaría tenerla.

¿Qué lugar de una historia de ficción te gustaría visitar?

— La estrella de la muerte, Hogwarts... ¡ya sé! El reino de muy muy lejano de Shrek, esa si que sería una muy buena opción.

Claro que sí. ¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna pelea bastante fuerte con alguno de tus 2 hermanos en la que después te hallas tenido que arrepentir?

— Sí, cuando éramos adolescentes no les prestaba mucha atención así que las cosas se fueron un poco de control.

¿Hay alguna pregunta que te enoje y te hagan con frecuencia?

— ¿Todavía eres malo? ¿Estás saliendo con Blossom? ¿Pero no es que ella era una superheroína y tú un villano? Ugh, todavía siguen haciendo esas estúpidas preguntas.

Hablando de Blossom, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?

— Que es terrorífica, no hay nadie que le haya faltado el respeto y haya salido ileso. Es muy imponente y eso me flipa... También me gusta que sea tan lista o comprensiva. Físicamente, su piel parece sacada de un cuadro, me encanta.

¿Alguna vez te has hartado de ella?

— Sí, no porque me haya aburrido sino que su personalidad es... muy compleja. Fue por su culpa que tardamos tanto en "oficializar".

¿Con qué personaje de la historia te gustaría tener una entrevista?

— Dante Alighieri o Lovecraft.

¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

— El cuadro de Dorian Grey.

¿Sabes tocar un instrumento?

— La guitarra y el bajo.

¿Cuál ha sido la locura más grande que has hecho en tu vida?

— Ponerme de novio con una PowerPuff Girl, solamente a los suicidas se les ocurre eso.

¿te consideras masoquista?

— No creo, el dolor nunca me dió placer... pero cuando era más joven y estaba más en la mierda me producía mucho ¿alivio? Era como que me ayudaba a convencerme de que estaba vivo.

¿a qué canción has estado enganchado últimamente?

— Beautiful Faces de Declan McKenna.

¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

— Under Pressure de Queen.

¿Estás listo para la última pregunta?

— Supongo.

¿Con qué persona o criatura te gusta luchar más?

— Butch, sin dudarlo, podemos estar horas peleando. Todas nuestras batallas terminaron en empate... algún día le voy a ganar a ese bastardo.

Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿Sabes quién viene después de ti?

— Si, la loca de Buttercup. Dejen preguntas interesantes para la cuñada.

Ha sido muy bueno hablar contigo, Brick. Nos veremos pronto.

— Nos vemos.


End file.
